Doesn't Mean Better
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Drunken Arthur and naive Merlin. First time. Rape. Slash. Пьяный Артур решает доказать Мерлину, что хорош в постели. Первый раз. Связывание.


Артур/Мерлин  
>Подвыпивший Артур пристаёт к Мерлину, когда тот укладывает его в постель. NC -17, связывание, доминирование.<p>

Всю дорогу до покоев Артур буянил. Он то и дело затягивал дурным голосом похабные песенки, руками и ногами зацеплялся за выступы стен, перила и скульптуры, поддавал Мерлину и вызвавшемуся помочь стражнику локтем или кулаком под ребра, шутливо, но ощутимо, тем более что на Мерлине отсутствовала кольчуга, и требовал еще вина. Когда его, наконец, сгрузили на постель и стражник поспешно удалился, нетрезвый Артур приказал Мерлину срочно налить еще и привести женщину, потому что расходиться на самом деле еще рано.

Мерлин, которому тоже досталось немного вина, как раз стягивал с брыкающейся ноги сапог.

- Свинью тебе, а не женщину, - сказал он, заглядывая в голенище и отшвыривая сапог в сторону. – Самая была бы компания. Нализался до поросячьего визга, и все мало.

- Полцарства за женщину, Мерлин! – пытаясь сесть на кровати, с пафосом произнес Артур.

- Да иди ты в задницу, - пьяного Артура Мерлин особенно не боялся, тем более, что утром тот помнил происходившее довольно приблизительно.

И взялся за второй сапог.

- В задницу, - радостно повторил Артур. – Отличная мысль.

И свободной ногой толкнул слугу в плечо. Тот упал поперек кровати на спину, прижимая к груди Артуров сапог.

- Эй, ты чего?

- Ничего, - откликнулся Артур, рывком переворачивая его на живот и бесцеремонно запуская руку в штаны. Палец уперся в сжавшееся отверстие. – Ничего, сойдет. Раздевайся.

- Чегоооо? – Мерлин вытаращил глаза и сел.

- Раздевайся, говорю. И для начала брось обниматься с моей обувью.

Сапог неожиданно попал точно в лоб. Ну да, Мерлин тоже был не вполне трезвым, и почти совсем потерял осторожность. Пытаясь придать себе невозмутимый вид, волшебник продолжил раздевать Артура. Вначале пользуясь тем, что принц сел, стянул через голову рубашку. Потом принялся за штаны, словно не обращая внимания на то, как ткань натянулась под напором члена.

- Нравится? – хвастливым тоном спросил Артур, когда Мерлин наконец избавил его от одежды.

Мерлин скептически улыбнулся.

- У Ланселота больше.

На самом деле он мог только догадываться, что там у Ланселота, просто решил не спускать Артуру пьяную выходку и подразнить его. Но это оказалась слишком опасная шутка.

- Больше – не обязательно лучше, - хищно прищурившись, бросил Пендрагон. – И я тебе сейчас это докажу.

- П-пусти, - пропыхтел Мерлин, вдавленный в кровать и утопающий лицом в душных подушках. Он повернул голову набок, чтобы хоть как-то дышать. Волшебник разумеется, был бы не прочь поваляться на мягких перинах наследного принца, но не при таких обстоятельствах. Он отчаянно забился.

Учитывая, что Мерлин был все-таки парнем, и отнюдь не хилым, хотя и тощим, Артуру пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы удержать брыкающегося мага. Это не доставило тренированному принцу особого труда, только завело еще больше.

- Горячая штучка, - ухмыльнулся он. – Мне нравится, как ты сопротивляешься. Это залог того, что и в постели ты покажешь норов. Мог бы догадаться. Все эти твои шуточки, - и он прикусил кожу там, где шея переходила в плечо. Мерлин взвыл и снова безуспешно рванулся, отчего член принца, зажатый между телами, ощутимо ткнулся ему в задницу.

- Ооох, штаны мешают, - вздохнул Артур. – Ты невозможный слуга, Мерлин: женщину не привел, раздеться отказался. Колодки…

- Я хоть сейчас, - сдавлено прошептал Мерлин. Голова у него начинала туманиться от нехватки воздуха. – А тебе пора баиньки.

- Лежать, - скомандовал Артур, слегка ослабляя хватку, чтобы дотянуться до шнура, задергивающего балдахин.

Он резко дернул, наверху что-то беспомощно хрустнуло, и принц, сидя на бедрах слуги и прижимая коленями его локти, невозмутимо принялся наматывать шнур на согнутую руку.

- Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, - заявил он, деловито связывая запястья Мерлина и оборачивая свободный конец шнура вокруг резного столбика кровати.

- Это за что это еще? – красный, рассерженный слуга не прекращал попыток вырваться, пока Артур распускал платок и стягивал ему рубашку через голову.

- За доставленное удовольствие, - объяснил принц, пересаживаясь с бедер ближе к коленям, чтобы удобней было распустить завязки на брюках. – Ну вот и все, - он задорно хлопнул парня по оголившейся заднице и слез с него, приспуская штаны к сапогам.

- Ну, наигрался наконец, - буркнул Мерлин, сгруппировавшись где-то в районе подушек, когда Артур наконец раздел его и поднялся. – С завтрашнего дня переодеваешься сам, зачем помощь тому, кто и без нее все умеет?

- Это моя привилегия, - наставительно произнес принц. – Но ты ведь никогда не раздевал за меня даму? Это половина удовольствия.

- Эй, ты ничего не забыл? – волшебник поднял руки вверх, отчего рубашка скатилась к плечам, и демонстративно вытянул вперед связанные руки. – Хватит бродить, развяжи меня и ложись спать. Можешь не копаться в шкафу, ту бутыль я перепрятал.

- Я ничего не забыл. Масло должно быть где-то здесь…

- Что еще за масло?

- Масло, Мерлин. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя отымели насухую?

Успокоившийся было юноша попытался отвязать шнур от кровати, но узлы были хитрыми и затянуты достаточно туго. Он упустил момент, когда Артур копался в шкафу и можно было улизнуть, незаметно воспользовавшись магией. Он и сейчас до конца не принимал пьяного дурачества всерьез. Однако возвратившийся принц дернул мага на себя за тощую лодыжку.

- Приказываю тебе расслабиться.

- Ты не можешь мне такого приказать.

- Могу.

- А вот и нет.

- А вот и да.

Артур бесцеремонно поставил дрыгающегося волшебника в коленно-локтевую позицию, одной тяжелой рукой, положив ладонь между лопаток, прижал его к постели, и развел ноги коленом.

- Чшш, чшш, - Мерлин почувствовал, как пальцы Артура размазывают по его промежности прохладное масло, и попытался увернуться. – Обожди, вот я войду как следует, тогда и будешь вертеть задницей, - довольно сказал принц, уверенно лаская вход.

И Мерлин покраснел, чувствуя, что тело отзывается на прикосновения.

- Хватит! – в голос заорал он.

- Здесь решаю я, - Артур зажал парню рот ладонью, и тут же был укушен за пальцы. – Хорошо же, - сказал он, комкая синий платок, - ты сам лишил себя поцелуев.

- Ты не в своем уммммм…

- Но придет такой день, - продолжил Пендрагон, возвращая руку на место, - когда ты будешь целовать меня, и брать в рот, и насаживаться сверху… - Мерлин замотал головой и со стоном дернулся, когда первый палец проник ему внутрь. – А сегодня я все сделаю сам.

Теперь маг замер, стараясь не шевелиться, поскольку каждое резкое движение играло на руку его господину. Пальцы Пендрагона хозяйничали в его заднице, а налившийся член терся о бедра.

– Расслабься же, - но парень, напротив, весь сжался, почувствовав, как вместо пальца к его отверстию приставляют крупную головку, и сдавленно вскрикнул при первом толчке. Артур, обильно поливая маслом из флакончика, вошел глубже.

Мерлин почувствовал, как щекочущие капли скатываются по его промежности, по напрягающемуся члену и дальше, на простыню, и поймал себя на дурацкой мысли о предстоящей стирке. На этом мысли кончились и остались только ощущения.

Артур действительно старался доказать, какой он хороший любовник, не оставляя без внимания ни одного местечка на теле Мерлина, до которого мог дотянуться. Несколько усмирив свою жертву, он проявлял гораздо меньше агрессии, больше не наваливался и не кусался. Осторожно прихватывал и зализывал бледную, солоноватую кожу. Поглаживал спину и бедра юноши освободившимися руками. Входил и выходил, постепенно увеличивая глубину проникновения. Когда он провел раскрытой кистью по спине, слегка задевая ногтями кожу, Мерлин застонал и выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу. Уловив момент, когда слуга начал двигаться быстрей и резче, Артур вышел, перевернул ошеломленного мага лицом к себе и закинул его ноги к себе на бедра.

- Я хочу видеть твои глаза, когда ты кончишь. И чтобы ты запомнил лицо того, кто сделал с тобой это, - улыбнулся принц, входя в заждавшуюся его задницу.

«Неужели я это делаю? – думал Мерлин. – Хорошо, что у меня рот заткнут, еще не хватало проболтаться в постели. Мне совсем нельзя пить. Это так ужасно. Но так хорошоооо!»

Волшебник кончил с протяжным стоном, забрызгивая спермой их разгоряченные тела, и чувствуя, что внутри у него с Артуром, угадавшим момент, происходит то же самое.

- Ну что, может твой Ланселот так? – спросил Пендрагон, освобождая рот слуги от платка.

- Понятия не имею, - совершенно искренне и бездумно ответил тот. – Мне вообще не с кем сравнивать.

- Мерлин, ты непроходимый идиот, - вздохнул Артур, падая рядом с ним и тут же засыпая.

Волшебник нашел силы освободиться и привести себя в порядок. Магические, разумеется. И сбежал.

Утром он явился с подносом, гадая, какая часть вчерашних событий осела в голове Артура.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осторожно начал он.

- Ого! – принц расхохотался, тут же сморщившись и схватившись за голову. – Ты сам на себя не похож, Мерлин! Судя по всему, тебе действительно понравилось?


End file.
